Xenus
Xenus is the homeworld of the Maniadar. Highly intelligible sorcerers who wield potent void magics. Their world fell to ruin when their race was tricked into using void magics. Their leaders fell and conflict tore the world asunder. Upon it's ruins remain the strongest of those who dared dabble in the powers of the void. The Fall of Xenus Mar'zuun, the First Solider of Asgal, god of war, spiraled into a bottomless depression following the death of his youngest son, Apollas. An event that piqued the interest of the father of lies himself; Azazel. Azazel saw an opportunity to exploit Marzuun's weakened state and assassinated his consort; Vena, and disguised himself as her. Posing as his wife, Azazel encouraged him to visit the world of Xenus; one of the most advanced and highly established planets in the universe who worship the light, believing that he find find enlightenment there. Xenus was occupied by a race of intelligent beings known as Maniadar; highly evolved and magically adapted versions of their distant Centuron ancestors. Azazel, still disguised as Vena, visited Abaddon, the Sorcerer Queen of Xenus, and tricked her into believing that Marz had lost his mind and was planning an attack on Xenus and the only way to stop him would be to harness a new type of dark, potent magic powerful enough to defend themselves: Void Magic. Azazel used himself as a conduit for Abaddon and her sorcerers to channel the Void Magic through him. When Marz arrived seeking therapy, he instead was greeted with an illusion of his wife Vena being abhorrently torn apart by the very void magics that the Maniadar now possessed. Charged with the energies from the void, Abaddon and her sorcerers held nothing back and struck Marz immediately after he witnessed the 'murder' of his wife. Fueled by immeasurable rage, Marz fought back, striking Abaddon with such force that her physical body was completely disintegrated, however, unknown to everyone, the obsessive use of void magic tethered her spirit to the void. Following the "death" of their Queen, the combined force of Xenus' darkened arcanists where able to topple the great titan. Marz died slowly and painfully, his anguished cries of rage and sorrow where his only company to the grave. Following Marz's death, a great power struggle arose on the now corrupt planet of Xenus. The once great civilization plummeted into a century long civil war that would eventually tear the world apart. Meanwhile Azazel watched silently from the darkest corner of the golden kingdom, laughing. Marz's fabled blade; Roklanh'delyun, was broken into two halves. The first half was picked up and reforged into Roklanh the Fated Edge and used by the titanic Maniadar Fvil Zeralor, ''who would later adopt the name ''Armageddon. The second half was picked up by Fvil's brother, ''Ens, ''who became known as Demise. He forged his half into Delyun the Shadow's Bite. The two brothers ruled over Xenus with the warlock Kun'jen as their main advisor and tactician. Armageddon headed to invasion of Urozond, but was ultimately defeated there. His blade, Roklanh the Fated Edge, has gone missing. Demise's location and status are also unknown, but he is believed to be back on Xenus, somewhere.